Perfect Stranger
by Stardarkangel
Summary: A new girl arrives at the high school, how is she connected to Yuki's past? Will the stranger break the tie between Yuki and Tohru? When did Akito have siblings? O.O YxT CH.5!
1. The Arrival

Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
A/N: Sorry people, I know that I haven't finished my other one yet, but I'm in a dark mood and this idea has been in my head for quite a while, hope you enjoy the first chapter! ^_^ Oh, and REVIEW!!!!!! Arigatou.  
  
  
  
Perfect Stranger: Stardustangel  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Arrival  
  
  
  
Honda Tooru's life is quite smooth and happy. She was very content of what she has, and what is in store for her in her future. She was in her last year of high school and was glad that she had made it this far. Kyou and Kagura were getting along quite well and Kagura's violence has toned down a bit over the year. She was so happy for them when they agreed to start going out a few months ago. And Yuki, well, he was Yuki. The Prince of the school and the perfect role model.  
  
Reaching the school grounds with Yuki and Kyou with plenty of time to spare, she smiled. Kyou immediately left because he claimed that he wouldn't be caught dead spending unnecessary time with the kuso nesumi, and Tooru knew that even though she would love to have them get along perfectly, the dream was not within reach of reality. All she could do was sigh.  
  
Walking through the halls with Yuki by her side earned her some looks, smiles, and even glares, nothing that they weren't used to of course.  
  
Half way to their classroom, the pair got mobbed by a hoard of Yuki's fan girls, all trying to claim his attention. Needless to say, there was much confusion, but then again, this was nothing far out of ordinary also.  
  
But then just when Tooru was getting settled in for another day of school, something abnormal happened.  
  
The thick crowd of girls started to part slowly as a stranger walked slowly towards them, leaving partings in her way. She didn't even have to push her way through; the crowd had parted straight down the middle on their own.  
  
The hall quieted down and everyone turned their heads at the arrival. She had long black glossy hair that encircled her shoulders glistening in the morning sun. Her skin was pale and reflected the aura of the full moon.  
  
Average in height, her size wasn't intimidating. Her eyes however held cold fire and the coloring of the midnight sky, their intensity made all who looked into them cower. The aura that surrounded her was more dangerous than Hanajima's. The girls in her path fell lamely away.  
  
Tooru shivered but was rooted to her spot by the eyes unseeing. Although her gaze was turned her way, it wasn't Tooru that she focused her attention on, it was Yuki. 


	2. Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Nope sorry, not me. I would like to though. ^_^ But I do own my OC Souma Akisa. So yeah.  
  
This is my Fruits Basket fic and I hope you enjoy it, I'll make the chapters longer in the future. R+R to tell me what you think! I love reviews, it motivates me to write more so please take the time to send one. Arigatou!  
  
  
  
  
  
Perfect Stranger: Stardustangel  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Introductions  
  
  
  
  
  
The stranger made her way slowly to the pair, consciously noting that people around her had frozen expressions of fear on their faces. She stopped a step and a half in front of Yuki, who was trying to look calm and collected.  
  
Looking up into his eyes she then reached a pale hand slowly to the side of his face and let it rest there. Yuki's eyes widened.  
  
"So we finally meet again, Souma Yuki-san" the girl said quietly but clearly. "Or should I say, Yuki-chan?"  
  
With that said, a smile creeped onto her lips and she started to laugh, shaking slightly. Yuki smiled back, and looked at her in astonishment and relief.  
  
"You almost had me fooled there, Akisa-chan!" Everyone in the halls now wore a confused look mixed in with a hint of relief. Tooru was still standing there and looking at the pair quizzically as they seem to share a hidden joke.  
  
Yuki, finally remembering that Tooru was there, introduced her to the new girl.  
  
"Akisa, this is Honda Tooru."  
  
Tooru smiled sweetly and bowed "I'm please to make your acquaintance Akisa- san"  
  
"And Tooru, this is Souma Akisa, the little sister of Akito-san and the Angel of the Souma family"  
  
Tooru gasped at this. 'Akito-san's little sister? I never knew that he had one. She kind of looks like him though, and her aura when she first showed up definitely mirrors his, no wonder Yuki-kun looked shocked. She seems to be nicer than him though, maybe we can be friends. I wonder why she's here though.'  
  
Yuki's voice cut through her train of thoughts abruptly.  
  
"By the way, I just have to ask, why are you here?"  
  
"I'm transferring to this school, from now on I will go to school here."  
  
Yuki's expression changed, "Akito is letting you? After all these years?"  
  
"I begged hi-" The bell had rung as she started to explain.  
  
"We can talk about his late. Honda-san, why don't you go to class first, I'm going to have to show Akisa around the school and help her get her schedule so I'll meet you later at lunch, okay?"  
  
"Oh, that's fine. Eeps, I'm going to be late!" She bowed slightly and excused herself. As she was making her way to the classroom, many questions started to pop up in her mind, 'What is an 'Angel'? Why is Yuki so comfortable around her? Yuki-chan? Is she connected to Yuki's past? She seems to know him well.' The swirling of thought finally stopped as she opened the classroom door. 'I have to stop thinking about her; my classes are what's important right now. I have to concentrate on that.'  
  
A/N: That wasn't so bad! ^_^ points finger at review button. 


	3. A Talk part 1

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket does not belong to me, if it did I would be a very happy person. ^_^ The plot line and my OC, Souma Akisa, however DO belong to me.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I know that this is a short chapter, it's kinda like a teaser. I have the whole story in my head but not enough hours in a day. *sweatdrop* I don't know if I should continue this story or not, nobody seems to like it. I know it's not exactly exciting right now but we're getting there.. *sigh* I don't know. if you like the story then please review or I'll never know. If there are people out there that still read this, then I'll continue. Okay? ^_^ Thankx!  
  
  
  
Perfect Stranger: Stardustangel  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: A Talk (part I)  
  
  
  
"She's gone." Yuki said "She left for class."  
  
Then he sighed. 'I hope that Honda-san will forgive me for wanting to shoo her away.' he thought, as much as he tried to open up to Tooru, there were still some aspects of his past that he rather her not know just yet.  
  
He turned back to face Akisa.  
  
"You're really back? For good? How come? I thought Akito would never let that happen?" he questioned.  
  
Ignoring his rain of question for the moment she answered with, "It's been a long time hasn't it?" A look of sadness embraced her features as she looked solemnly at Yuki. The cheerfulness that she seemed to have possessed a mere minute ago left without a trace, she leaned softly against the wall closest. It was true that she had transferred to this school, but her classes began next week and it was a Friday.  
  
Yuki sensed that she was lying when she came too and made up an excuse to stay instead of going to class. Tooru had to go; she would have been worried if she knew that he was skipping class, even just for a little while. Besides this was Souma family matters and Tooru probably shouldn't know anymore about that subject.  
  
She already knew too much.  
  
"Let's go this way, it is better to talk outside" He motioned her to follow him. She silently followed him and held herself with a sir that only a Souma could produce.  
  
If he was a prince then she would be a princess, and this would be a very interesting talk.  
  
A/N:I hope that you like the short short chapter. ^_^ My time is limited, too much other stuff!! O_O I wonder what will happen next? What is the relation between Yuki and this new girl, Akisa? Akito, a SISTER? And he doesn't hate her? What happened then? Find out in the next chapter!!!!! (Drop a review if it doesn't kill you ^_^~) 


	4. Starting on a Voyage to the Past

A/N: Yay! I finally updated this fic! Not many people read it though. *cries* I like it! Well... I also wrote it... ^_^;; Don't give up on me because of all me slow updating on all of my fics! Thankies! Now go R+R!!! *grins*  
  
Perfect Stranger: Stardustangel  
  
Chapter 4: Starting on a voyage to the past  
  
Stepping into the spacious school yard Akisa tilted her head to view the sky. Sakura petals fluttered through the air and the sight insisted her mind to take a voyage down memory lane, a place best locked up for the past was not pretty. The pale girl knew that Yuki was still following her every movement even as she turned around to ask him a stabbing question.  
  
"So.you've replaced me."  
  
Taken back by shock and stunned by the abruptness of the question Yuki's mind raced to explain himself.  
  
"Replaced?" A timid chuckle emanated from his mouth, "Nobody can possibly replace you.you're.special." a wistful smile then appeared. "Special."  
  
"As I've said, no one can possibly replace you; you'll always have a claim on my soul and a special place in my heart." A slightly incredulous laugh this time, "Is it possible to love two people equally yet differently? To love them both so much that you can't possibly choose one over another? Yet to think back that you can never deserve all that love in the first place?"  
  
"I'm sorry Yuki. I'm sorry, I thought it might have been best that I never came back, but I so wanted to see you again. I'm selfish aren't I?"  
  
Timidly Akisa wrapped her arms around her and bowed her head.  
  
Yuki was stunned once again at her behavior, so uncharacteristic from her usual self confident nature. Worried, the youth walked towards the withdrawn figure and instinctively wrapped his arms around her to hold her tight. It was then that a vision from the past decided to relieve itself.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~FLASHBACK~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
"Yuki, you're going to have a new playmate today. I hope you get along well with her for it's very important that you do. She is a very important part of the Souma family and I hope you treat her like the unique person she is." A six year old Yuki looked at his mother apprehensively, a new playmate? All the other people he had met didn't like him very much, his own aniki spent more time outside the grounds than in.  
  
Before he could form a strong opinion of being thrusted into spending yet more time with another unknown playmate, his mother took his hand firmly and led him across the family grounds into a private looking backyard filled with sakura trees in full bloom.  
  
"Akisa-san?" His mother called quietly as if she was talking to a scared animal.  
  
"Akisa-san?"  
  
They went around the corner when the woman got no answer to her calls. There Yuki's eyes landed on another creature that looked around his age, she was elegantly dressed in a kimono that covered even her feet and her long raven locks were held in place by ribbons. In her small hands she cradled a single blossom gently.  
  
"Akisa-san? Oh there you are! How are you feeling? You should have answered when you heard me calling. Oh, never mind that, look! I brought you a playmate!"  
  
Midnight eyes differed their attention from the swaying blossoms and focused on Yuki's small form. Her porcelain face seemed too small for her eyes.  
  
"Playmate?" The word was said in a small voice but it held an unusual quality to it.  
  
"Yes, this is Yuki." The petite girl only gazed wordlessly as the introductions were made.  
  
"Yuki, this is Akisa-san, now I'll leave for you children to get acquainted with on another" the woman then turned her back and left soundlessly without looking back once.  
  
Once the woman left, Akisa diverted her eyes to view on the blossom in her hand. Tears hit the petals but the girl was still.  
  
Yuki stood there feeling awkward and useless. He didn't know how to help the girl who cried silently by herself, not trying to seek comfort. 'She is like me' he thought, 'alone in this world, I don't know what happened but I can still feel her wordless sorrow. We are flesh vessels with broken souls, lonely without contact. I've already learned that as a Souma, I am destined to be forever alone, contact with others I cannot afford. Cursed forever, forever cursed. I wonder what her sorrow is, I wonder if there's hope."  
  
With that thought, he boldly went up to the silently grieving girl and wrapped his arms around her, not caring if he turned into a horrid animal or not. Their loneliness was the same so it did not matter; he just wanted to comfort another that felt the same pain. But to his great surprise, he didn't change forms. Yuki was still Yuki and the crying girl stopped her tears and smiled faintly at the contact.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~END OF FLASHBACK~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
"Yuki-chan? You're not mad?"  
  
"No Akisa, I'll never forget you, or replace you."  
  
A small smile now graced her pale face and her eyes glitters with relief.  
  
"You've probably hear about Honda-san from the main house, right?" A nod was used to confirm this statement.  
  
"You're right, I do have an attachment to her, and I love her.although I don't have the courage to tell her that." He stopped at this point to organize his thoughts. "But, I love you too, you know that, we've spent so many years together, and then you were suddenly wretched away from me." Yuki tightened his grip on her at that thought unconsciously. "I thought that I would die, I crawled back into my shell, and your brother," a shudder ran through his lean frame, "did everything in his power to make me miserable." Another shudder wracked his body.  
  
"It's okay" she said quietly and leaned slightly into his vice-like embrace, "It's okay." she said as if to confirm it verbally to herself that everything is fine. "We have all day to go through the memories one by one, no need to rush it all now"  
  
A/N: A decent lengthed chapter done! ^_^ R+R, I would love to hear your comments. 


	5. Reasons Why

A/N: Thankx to the people who reviewed! I enjoy your support. Even constructive critisim is welcomed! I can always improve!

On the other hand, pointless flames will be laughed at and passed around to all of my other online friends to be laughed at further. Reasons why you shouldn't write flames are:

1) Everybody writes different and tries hard so I respect their hard work

2) It's not nice to cuss at other people

3) Never say that the work of others are bad unless you are prepared to do a better job yourself on the same topic when asked

Oh, and comments made on my OC:

1. Yes it's possible to be that pale, I have a friend that gets bleached by the sun instead of tanned, she swam for a while to get tanned but ended up as white as a ghost.

2. If you really don't like her then don't read this. (--) Nagging at me isn't going to change her, this is anime folks, she doesn't have to look convincingly human, she's part of my imagination. Anime characters, for the most part, have perfect features because the person who invented them wanted them that way. I'm sorry if you don't like her, but deal.

Sorry that you guys who had nothing to do with the flaming had to read that! Well! on with the story! beams

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Perfect Stranger: Stardustangel

Chapter 5: Reasons Why

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Akisa closed her eyes and relished the sad longing tug on her heart.

OoooooooooooooFLASHBACKooooooooooooooO

"Ara?" little Yuki blinked in confusion as he held the strange teary girl close. "I'm not a mouse! I'M NOT A MOUSE!" Yuki shouted the last words to the world. His mind raced running through questions like 'Is it temporary?' 'Am I cured!' 'Why?'

Akisa blinked away her tears and the musical giggle of a six year old girl floated out to decorate the air as she gazed upon Yuki's bewildered face. "You're so silly!" More giggles escaped unwittingly as she tried to hold in her mirth for her companion's sake.

"Silly Yuki! Did they not tell you? I'm the Angel of the Sohma family!"

More blinking ensues. "What does that mean?" he asked curiously.

"I'm born to be the opposite of my older sibling Akito. As the Angel of the family it is my duty to understand the Jyuuishi and be there for them, take care of them…"

"Oh…." A pause arises as Yuki tries to comprehend the information that he had just been given. As overwhelmed as his mind may be, Yuki still finds room to ask another question, "Why can I hug you and not turn into a mouse? Is it because you are the Angel?"

"Yes!" A smile was fired his way. "That's another perk of being an Angel, the curse you carry has no effect on me."

This sudden revelation causes Yuki to bestow another comforting hug on Akisa.

Another gap of silence reigns as Yuki finally finishes processing the information.

"But that's sad!" he suddenly exclaims.

"What's sad?"

"If you have to take care of everyone else, then who will take care of you?" Yuki stated with innocent concern shining from his eyes.

"Ara, I never thought of it like that…" Akisa pondered the idea, it was indeed kind of sad.

"Don't worry!" Yuki suddenly piped up. "I'LL look after Akisa-san too!"

"Thank you"

OoooooooooooEND FLASHBACKoooooooooooO

"Don't worry" Yuki said into the silent spring breeze, "Now that you're back, I'll look after you."

"So silly Yuki-chan even after all these years." Akisa replied fondly, "Some things never change."

A/N: Whew Finally another chapter done. Sorry about the rant in front I just got really tired of flames about my OC and had to vent. Kudos for all you nice readers out there! I hoped you liked this chapter, it really revealed a lot! )


End file.
